


Master new toy

by MasterJohny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Doggy Style, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Slave Trade, Torture, Training, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJohny/pseuds/MasterJohny
Summary: John will soon discovered a side of himself he never knew he had once his lust and desire overwhelm him causing him to seek out  for his new toy.





	Master new toy

The Steam-Room was a small coffee shop near my university. It had a simple and classic look that resembled a small cottage in the middle of nowhere, with rustic wooden walls, some old paintings, and classical music playing In the background. It was humble but classy. However, what really drew in most of the customers was the high-quality coffee, and of course, the location. Since it was close to a university, it was always full of students and teachers from the college. Today it was fuller than usual since it was already the end of the year - Everyone wanted to relax and reward themselves with a good coffee after their finals. I entered the coffee shop and was soon greeted with the always-pleasing aroma of coffee. After walking around awhile I saw a slightly tall young man with dark blond hair; he was wearing jeans and a simple green t-shirt. I immediately recognized him, and waved my hand to him while walking in his direction. After a few seconds, he finally noticed me and waved back. I approached his table the young man got up and complimented me.

"Well, you're finally here! It's really nice to see you here John, although I almost didn't see you! You're short enough, so it gets even harder to see with so many people around here."

Despite the noisy atmosphere around us, I hear Ross while he looks down at me with his light brown eyes and a smirk. I laughed at what he said and looked up at him with a smug smile.

"Well I might be a short guy, but at least I'm not a fucking giant like you, Ross! You always have trouble going through doors; I bet you have eye problems or something, too, since you couldn't see me.."

Ross laughed since he isn't really that tall, and it was an over-exaggeration of me to say that, but this was just my way of teasing him.

"Ah come on dude, that was just once, besides, I would recognize anywhere this dark and messy straight hair that you have, and more specially ... those sexy abs that you have," Ross said jokingly while poking at my abs. I laughed a little bit and I sat down at the table, and we started to talk a little bit about college.

"So how were your finals? Was it worth all the nights that we stayed up studying all the time at my mansion?"

"Yeah they were! After so much trouble I got a high grade, thank god."

"Don't even tell me about that dude, I still need to recover my sleep from those nights."

Ross is the son of an American banker, and just like me he came to Oxford to study. I met him the first semester here; he was a pretty nice guy, and as time went on we got so closer to the point that we felt that we were like brothers, although he was a bit more extroverted than me. He's responsible enough so that when we need to study we can sit down and study together, and is a very intelligent man. Talking with him is always fun and interesting, and we have some similar views and hobbies as well some ... other "distasteful" things that we both enjoy.

John: Yeah talking about sleep and studying, I'm going to order my coffee right now, just hold on a second.

Ross: Alright dude, just don't forget your way back here.

I gave a small chuckle and left in the direction of the balcony. While going there, a distracted waiter stumbled into me and almost fell, but I was quick enough to grab the coffee mug that the waiter was taking, while the waiter would barely be able to grab the other mug. Pitying the young blond guy, I helped him up and talked with him.

"Oh man, that was close! Are you all right?" John said, still worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you sir..." The young waiter said in a shy and nervous tone.

I looked at him more closely and I noticed... He was so pretty ... So cute... He certainly was no older than a teen; he looked like he was only 16 but if he was already working, he probably would already be 18. He was shorter than me, but only slightly so, and he had a straight blond hair and beautiful light blue eyes. His pale skin looked like milk and felt so soft that when I touched his hand to give him back the coffee mug, I felt as if I was touching silk. His face seemed so pure and sweet. I just couldn't help but to take a liking to him...

I would give him a friendly smile and say, "Don't worry, it happens even in the best coffeeshops of Oxford. So, what's your name dude? I've never seen you here, have you been working here for a long time? "

"A-Ah... well my name is Sam... Sam Lewis, I started to work here very recently, last week to be more precise... Sir. "

He was clearly nervous, and blushing profusely. Man, this boy really knows how to excite me.

"Well, I just hope that you have chosen the right job - you seen to be a bit of a klutz, to be honest with you," I said with a mean grin on my face.

"Oh come on... it's just that I'm not used yet to this job, but I really want to give my best so that I can continue to do it. "

"Well and why did you decided to work here?", I ask, a bit serious.

"Ah, I wanted to learn more about how a coffee shop is run! I always have been a shy guy, and I was never very social, so I always went to a coffee shop near my home so that I could read in peace. There was peace there, and that's why I wanted to learn more about how a coffee shop works... So that I could start my own coffee shop and let some other people like me to experience the tranquility that I once did," Sam said in a calm but passionate manner.

"Oh, that's actually really nice. I'm glad that you are determined to do that - working hard is key if that's really what you want. I study economy in the university near this coffee shop, so you're probably going to see me around a lot."

"Yes, it would be a pleasure to serve you sir! Since you seem to be a really nice person!"

"Hey Sam! The client is impatient, just give him his god-damn coffee already and stop screwing around!" The cashier was screaming from the balcony at Sam.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry! I'm already on my way! Uh... Hey man, I'm sorry, but I have to work. It was really nice talking with you. I hope that we can chat more some other time!" Sam gave me a bright smile.

I smiled back to him and answered, "Sure, it was really nice to talk with you Sam! I hope to see you again! Good luck with your work! "

"Yeah, see you later John!" Sam stumbled for a moment before walking off.

I walked to the balcony and asked for my coffee, and after asking for it the cashier told me one of the waiters would shortly go deliver my coffee. I went back to my table only to be met by Ross and his snarky smile plastered onto his face.

"So, who's the pretty boy that took so much of your time there? He seems to be your kind of guy."

Ross maintained his annoying grin - he might be a nice guy, but sometimes he looks like a fucking old man or something like that.

"Nobody Ross, it's no-one that should be important to you."

"Come on Johnny, we know that you were very entertained with him, here I even took the freedom of taking a few pictures of him on your phone. I mean you know it might be... Useful for you later on. "

He gave a calmer, but more malicious smile.

"Whatever, just give me back my phone."

I just take back my cellphone, but I didn't delete any of the pictures that Ross took. Though I hate to admit it, as Ross said, it might really be useful for me later. As I sit down and put my phone inside of one my pockets, a young lady arrives with my coffee. After that, we spent the rest of the morning just talking with each other about frivolous subjects and other things about our lives.

"Well, I'll be going now - my driver is almost here. But I wanted to know before I go, are you going to our little party tonight? "

"I-I'm not sure about that ..." I said somewhat nervously.

"Come on John, you know it's going to be fun! We need to reward ourselves from time to time," Ross said again with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right man, I'll be there, just make sure it'll be fun, ok?"

"Yeah sure, it will be, don't worry! You know I don't disappoint. So, I'll be waiting for you around 8pm. Sound good? "

"Yup, I'll be there as soon as I can. "

"Alright, bye John, take care. "

"See you later Ross. "

Ross left the coffee shop, and I drank the remaining of my coffee before heading back to my car. My butler opened the front door of my car, and I told him that today I wanted to sit in the back seat. A bit confused, he closed the front door and opened the backdoor of the car, and I climbed inside. I couldn't help but to think about Sam, his pretty face and his soft skin... I imagined several things, I couldn't help but to let my desires to slowly take over me, despite the fact that I tried to fight then back. Eventually I turned on my phone and started to look at the pictures that Ross had taken from him. I slowly started to caress my crotch and to press it with my hand.

"Young master, your father sent me a message he wanted to congratulate you on your good grades. However, he also says that you have to still do some work for the company. You know how the end of the year can be troublesome for him."

"Y-yes, for sure."

I immediately felt guilt and shame from what I was about to do in the car while my butler was there. After that, I finally arrived at my small mansion and got to the details of my work and after eating my lunch. I went to do the requested work, and after going on with my day and doing the things that I usually do, night came. I dressed in my suit for Ross' party (since I know that Ross likes to make his parties somewhat classy). My butler drove for 20 minutes until we got to Ross' mansion. My butler would leave me at the entrance of Ross mansion, and there one of his butlers was waiting for me.

"I have already sent word to Master White; he will be greeting you shortly," said the man dressed in black; I knew him to be one hell of a butler.

"I will accompany you to the inside of his mansion."

I simply nodded my head and walked alongside the butler, while observing Ross' mansion. It was much bigger than my mansion, and had more of a more modern style in contrast to my small, traditional mansion. His gardens were very big and well kept, and everything about it seemed luxurious and expensive. It's almost baffling when you think that this is only one of the many mansions that his family has. After observing and chatting a little bit with the butler, I finally went inside. After walking in the main hallway, I met with Ross, who was already on his way to meet with me at the entrance. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a green bow tie on his neck, and when he saw me, he rushed to greet me.

"Ah Johnny! I was starting to think that you wouldn't come today, you where the last one to arrive," Ross said with a welcoming smile while I shook his hand.

"Well, my father wanted me to do some extra work for the company and you know that there isn't really any way to get around that. So, at the end, this really messed up my schedule."

"Yeah, I understand that, there is really no way of getting around that. Let's get going, I know that neither you or I want to miss on the fun happening here tonight! I know you don't want to leave either Mike or James waiting for us. "

"Yeah, it would not be good to delay things like this. "

We walked down the hallway while talking about several trivial subjects. The two of us took a left turn, and after walking a little bit more we reached, a big wooden door.

"So here we are! Let's not leave our friends waiting, alright? I have at least 15 people waiting for you and I. Anyway, I think that you should do the honors and open the doors. You ARE the last one arriving," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Sure, why not? "

I walked a little bit closer and hear a moan from the other side of the door., I slowly extended my arm to open it, my heart start to race as the moans grow louder, until suddenly I pushed open the big door to see what was happening at the party. Degeneracy, immorality, and indecency would be the best words to describe the scenes that I saw in front of me in that moment. Several young men in suits were engaging in debauchery and immoral acts with slaves, mostly either young boys or young girls no younger than 13 but no older than 25, all collared and on four legs like dogs. Some of them with either toys or gags. Some of the masters were madly and savagely fucking their slaves, making their slave either pant and moan in pleasure or making them cry and scream out of sorrow and pain. Others were receiving a blowjob from their slaves, while drinking, chatting or simply enjoying the slaves' work. 3 masters were laughing while watching the humiliating performance of 2 slaves disputing to see who would drink more from a dog bowl full of piss and cum, and another master was punishing a slave for bad behavior with punches and kicks. Ross walked up to me, and put his hand on one of my shoulders. "Welcome john, to our little party, I hope that you can enjoy it."

 

**End of chapter 1**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and thank your for reading this story ! This is my first story that I'm writing alone on AO3 and my first erotic story, I hope to give you fun and entertainment as you read it through, please if you have any ideas or feedback, leave it in the comments so that I can try to implement it, I'm always trying to improve my writing skills. I have to warn again that from now on things will get more and more fucked up. I plan to get done with it so don't worry, but I can't promise quick updates since I have lots of others things to do, I will probably update between one or 2 months it will depend on my personal schedule. Anyway having said all that I just wanted to thank the people at SCAR for helping me with this work ( I wan't to special thank rival,zero kun and Tophzula5) they did a wonderfull job beta reading this work.
> 
> If you have any comments, feedback, criticism, or simply want to express your appreciation, please leave your comment in the comments section; I would love to read all of your comments!
> 
> If you felt inspired to the point that you decide to create fan art, please go to our discord link and say that you want to share a fanart ( even if you don't want to join it) I would love to post and show your art here! (I'm still going to decide if I'm going to create special separate chapters where we will post the fan arts related to the last chapter, or if we are going to edit the chapters to put the new fan art of those chapters). Anyway, thank you all again for reading, and we hope to see you here next time!
> 
>  
> 
> About SCAR (Sin Corps Army Reborn): SCAR is a fic circle. It's specialty is dealing with erotic stories usually with very taboo themes such as: hardcore BDSM, non-con, dub-con, torture, underage, and incest, among many other things. We like to push boundaries and to write about and delve into things that most people aren't very willing to write about. We are a very open and accepting group that is willing to receive anyone as long they are willing to respect the other members of the group and to be active. We also take a very free approach as to what the members can write about, letting the members decide about that for themselves and only getting involved as a way to help the members. If you are interested about writing or beta-reading these kind of taboo things, please consider joining our discord server using this link here: https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa
> 
> Warning about the server: this is kinda obvious, but our server is for people only above the age of 18. Please, even if you appreciate what we write, do not join in if you are underage. This is not a healthy environment for minors, and we are very responsible about our members' safety.


End file.
